In Autumn
by Hikari V.V
Summary: "Hyung! Lihat lihat! Waaaah," kata namja manis itu senang ketika melihat daun-daun berguguran dengan indahnya. Mata bulatnya berbinar takjub melihat pemandangan itu. Namja disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja manis itu. 2MIN COUPLE.


In Autumn

Author : Hikari Visette Viridian

Cast : 2MIN COUPLE

Length : Drabble

Genre : Angst, Fluff, Sad, Romance

Rate : PG-13

.

.

Helainya berguguran, merah membara selaras dengan langit senja kala itu. Elegan, lukisan dari tangan Sang Pencipta, sebuah maha karya yang tak akan bisa manusia ciptakan. Seorang namja manis melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak yang penuh akan daun-daun berguguran.

"_Hyung! Lihat lihat! Waaaah," kata namja manis itu senang ketika melihat daun-daun berguguran dengan indahnya. Mata bulatnya berbinar takjub melihat pemandangan itu. Namja disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja manis itu._

"_Ya, hyung!" pekiknya kecil sambil merapikan rambutnya, tetapi kembali diacak-acak oleh namja atletis di sampingnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. _

_Namja atletis itu memajukan wajahnya kearah manja manis itu dan.._

_Chu~_

_Blush. "Aaaaa hyung! Napeuuunnn."_

"_Hahahah Lee Taemin lihat wajahmu, merah seperti tomat!" _

Seulas senyum mengembang diwajah manisnya itu. Kepalanya menunduk menghitung langkah demi langkah yang dilaluinya.

"_Aaww," pekik namja manis itu ketika ia hampir terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Dengan sigap namja tampan di sampingnya menahan tubuh mungilnya, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang namja itu agar ia tidak terjatuh._

"_Hati-hati, sayang," ucapnya lembut sembari melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang namja manisnya. _

"_Ne, go-gomawo hyung."_

_Minho, namja tampan itu berjongkok dihadapan Taemin, mengikat tali sepatu namja manisnya itu agar ia tidak tersandung seperti tadi. Tangannya cekatan membentuk simpul dari tali sepatu Taemin._

"_Nah selesai," ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya lalu kembali berdiri dan mengecup sekilas pipi namjanya. Taemin hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah._

_Ah namja tampannya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya ber-blushing ria, walau itu hanya sebuah perhatian kecil. _

Taemin berhenti sejenak, menunduk guna memperhatikan sepatunya. Ia teringat kepingan peristiwa ketika tali sepatunya terlepas dan Minho memperbaikinya. Tersenyum manis, namja itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'_Minho 3 Taemin'_

_Itulah tulisan yang diukir Minho pada sebuah pohon cemara tua yang daunnya berguguran._

"_Minho-Taemin? Taemin-Minho.. Taemin.. Min.. Minho.. hmm.." Minho bergumam tak jelas, dahinya mengkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras._

"_Hyung!" sebuah tangan kecil tiba-tiba menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Sedang apa, hyung?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya._

"_Taemin. Kau mengagetkan hyung!"_

"_Hehehe mian, hyungie~ sedang apa?"_

_Minho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, ia kembali berkutat dengan ukirannya. Pisau ditangannya kembali ia goreskan pada permukaan batang cemara dihadapannya. Taemin yang penasaran mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan hyungnya itu._

"_Minho 3 Taemin, 2min forever?" katanya membaca kalimat yang diukir Minho._

"_Ne, karena nama kita sama-sama ada kata min-nya dan angka 2 melambangkan kita. Berdua, selamanya tak terpisahkan 2min forever!" Matanya menunjukan keseriusan ketika mengatakan itu. Taemin tercengang antara senang, terharu, dan terkejut meluap menjadi satu. _

_Minho meraih tangan Taemin lalu meletakannya pada dada bidang miliknya. "You're mine, and I'm yours. Forever"_

Senyum hangat kembali terukir di wajah malaikatnya. Ia masih ingat sensasi hangat yang menyeruak ke dalam dadanya saat Minho mengatakan kata-kata 'You're mine and I'm yours. Forever'. Langkahnya kembali terhenti, kali ini disebuah pohon cemara besar yang terlihat tua. Daunnya berguguran, menambah kesan tua pada pohon itu.

Perlahan diusapnya ukiran yang dibuat Minho beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka masih bersama. Seperti flashback kenangan-kenangan itu kembali begitu saja tanpa diminta. Waktu terus berlalu sekejap mata, tak terasa dan tak terbayangkan. Terus bergulir tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang sedang bahagia mau pun sedih.

Taemin memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tepi danau tempat dimana ia pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya bertemu Minho. Dirinya hanya bisa berdiri menatap kosong ke arah danau, berharap disisinya ada dia. Dia yang selalu menemaninya dikala sedih, menopangnya dikala ia lemah dan menyemangatinya dikala ia gundah.

Menghela nafas panjang, namja itu mendudukan dirinya di tepi danau. Tangannya meraih ke dalam tasnya mengambil secarik kertas dari sana.

To : My Lovely Minnie

Minnie…

Mungkin saat kamu membaca surat ini hyung sudah tidak berada disisi mu lagi. Maaf hyung tidak pernah memberi tahu mu masalah ini, hyung hanya tidak ingin kamu terlalu mengkhawatirkan hyung. Minnie… jika nanti kamu merasa kesepian, merasa takut, merasa lemah ingatlah kamu masih memiliki banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Kamu tau? Saat hyung sudah pasrah dengan penyakit ini, kamu muncul di hidup hyung membawa secercah cahaya. Kamu seperti matahari selalu bersinar dan selalu berhasil membuat hyung jatuh cinta pada mu berkali-kali. Ah hyung beruntung memiliki mu disisa hidup hyung. Thanks for everything my sunshine~ SARANGHAE JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO NAE SARANG 3

NB : hyung akan selalu mendoakan mu dari sini. FIGHTING!

From : Yours

Tak terasa bulir-bulir krystal berjatuhan dipipi manisnya. Dibiarkannya air matanya mengalir… begini lebih baik. Setidaknya mengurangi sedikit perih dihatinya.

"Minho hyung… happy 7th monthsary…." Lirihnya.

-The End-

Huahahaha setelah setahun gak bikin ff akhirnya saya balik bawa ff drabble. Maklum baru habis UN xD #curcol. Kurang memuaskan? Jelek? Iya tau kok tau kwkwk. Gomawo untuk semua yang udah baca ff abal-abalan ini (silent readers maupun bukan) *deep bow*


End file.
